All's fair in love and war
by serindraxx
Summary: I had the perfect idea for a prank, one that would not hurt anyone. i just needed help from my friends. LJ rated T for some language
1. Chapter 1

"Lily, would you go out with me?" a pitiful James Potter asked while on his knees.

Lily Evans grinned.

Sirius Black smirked, watching James behind his untidy mop of black hair. "Lils, how about a prank war?" he asked with a bark-like laugh.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" she questioned the youth with a slight frown, but smiled widely when James looked at her with round eyes.

"Um… how 'bout…" Sirius threw a couple suggestions out, some Lily rejected while others she appeared thoughtful of.

"Well, I kind of like the idea of seeing whether James can think of any way to get me to fall for him," she said, with a breathy sigh. Sirius grinned mercilessly, whereas James looked as though Christmas had come early.

"I have the perfect idea," he whispered to Remus Lupin.

"What are you two discussing? Remember, no secrets," Lily said with a mock sneer on her face.

James sat up in a hurry. "We are discussing nothing of importance to you, I'm sure," he said softly.

Remus shrugged and grinned.

Lily smiled slightly, secretly hoping James had a great prank that would work and get her to like him, which was totally unlike her. She never had wanted that.

888888

James:

I had the perfect idea for a prank, one that _would not_ hurt anyone.

I just needed help from my friends.

I didn't want anything to damage my relationship with Lily, Michelle and the rest of the Gryffindor girls in 7th year. But I don't think Michelle really cares. She's as much a player as Sirius is, going through almost as many guys. Those two should hook up, seriously.

At the moment, Michelle is chasing after Sirius with a bowl of marmalade because he dumped a bowl of cereal on her head. I mean, how far would Sirius go for a snog?

I decided to go for a direct approach. "Hey, Michelle, how far would you go for a snog?" I asked the other player among us. She stopped chasing Sirius and came over to the table.

Lily looked impressed; not quite what I had in mind but, oh well.

Michelle started thinking. "How far would I go for a snog? Not as far as Sirius," she said and chuckled.

I smiled slightly. Michelle had a point; and I didn't want to find out how far Sirius went for a snog.

888888

Michelle:

What kind of question was that? How far would I go for a snog? I wonder. The question did get me to think. I know I'm not as snog-deprived as Sirius, but I'm not like Lily either, who would rather wait till she finally gets a boyfriend.

But I do go pretty far. Not like Sirius who goes through every girl in a week of meeting them; nah, I'm far more reserved and get guys to like me because of my, ahem, assets.

I wonder what James had in mind for his prank? I'm not about to ask in front of Lils though.

Alice, Serindra, Remus and Sirius are too busy watching Lily and James to notice where Peter disappeared to. I'm off to find him.

888888

Sirius:

He asks Michelle how far she goes for a snog session, but not me; the nerve of Prongs. And I thought he was a friend. Shows what I know, don't it?

But then again, I don't think I would know how to answer it. I don't have to go far for a snog; because all the girls line up for it. Let's see, I've gone through three quarters of the female population; all within the past six years. At least I think so. I'm not sure; I'll have to ask Moony. He keeps track of things like that. I never could understand it.

Hmm, I wonder where Michelle went off to; she slunk away like a cat. My gosh, though, she is like me player-wise. Maybe I could get her to go out with me. Nah, she's not my type.

Well, I'm off to hunt down my snog partner.

888888

Lily watched as two of her lifelines disappeared. Well, she wouldn't call Sirius a lifeline, but Michelle was. Michelle might have been in Ravenclaw but she was still the greatest friend a girl could have.

James watched as a myriad of emotions flew across Lily's face. One he recognized as pride, something he had run across in his first year.

Do I really want to force her to fall for me? He wondered dolefully.

How could love have crept up on me? Lily wondered, later that night as they did patrol. James was walking beside her, calmly whistling, letting students know ahead of time that the heads were patrolling.

Even when they were warned, though, students refused to pay attention to the warning. Lily had caught two couples so far, and had taken away points from her own house when they found Sirius and Ashlin Connors snogging in a broom closet.

Lily was even vaguely surprised when James found Sirius in the common room later on. That was the first time she had ever seen James in a foul mood with any of his friends.

Is this one of the reasons I'm starting to like him? She wondered when she went to bed. She shrugged into her nightclothes, and fell onto her bed. Things would have to wait till tomorrow.

A/N: well what do you think? And tell me what James's prank should be because I'm stumped. Anyways please review!

Serindraxx


	2. first prank: loss of bathroom

Lily was rudely awakened by the alarm clock the next morning. She rolled over with a slight growl. She looked at the clock: 6:30.

'I need a better wake up call,' she thought, and grabbed clothes.

She tried the bathroom door. The door was locked. Drat it, she thought, I need to use another bathroom.

The first one that came to mind was the guys' bathroom. They were likely to be asleep at the moment anyway so what could happen?

88888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile, James had also been awakened by an alarm clock of the worst kind.

Sirius was singing at the top of his voice, "Oh, what a beautiful morning, oh what a beautiful day!" in a carrying tone.

James flipped over onto his back and put the pillow on his head. He felt rather than heard the footsteps coming near his bed. A moment later the pillow was ripped from his grasp.

"Oh, no you don't Prongsy Boy! You are getting up whether you like it or not," Sirius said in an injured voice.

"Yeah, Prongs; put us out of our misery and get up. You get the bathroom first," said a voice, tired and also hidden under a pillow. But even with the muffle, James could tell who it was.

"Fine, I'm up and not because I want to be," he grumbled.

But as he walked off toward the showers, Sirius and Remus both started to grin.

88888888888888888888888888888888

James:

What was with them? They woke me up just when I was dreaming of Lily Evans! Damn it, why do they always do that?

And what was with Remus? He hardly ever agrees with Sirius so fast. Even when he sings that song!

Something is definitely not right here.

88888888888888888888888888888888

Just as James reached the bathroom, the sound of the shower going was heard.

What the…?

88888888888888888888888888888888

When Sirius heard the furious shouts going on about people who were supposed to be friends, he chuckled nervously. Things weren't supposed to go like this!

Serindra had done this on purpose. She said she was going to lock herself in the girls' bathroom, making Lily resort to other measures.

Sirius had been thinking the same thing, but in other terms. He started to laugh.

"Sirius, you do realize this is no time to laugh? Because James is in a bloody furious mood," Remus said, leaning on his elbows and glancing at Sirius.

Sirius paled considerably, before James turned up.

88888888888888888888888888888888

Just as the shower went off, Lily heard furious shouting.

What the hell is that? She thought, getting dressed at top speed.

The sounds came to her through the thick door, "Bloody hell, Sirius! What were you thinking letting Serindra do this?"

"But Prongs, you have to admit it has its advantages!"

"To hell with advantages; you should not have done this, especially to the Head Girl!" 'Prongs' yelled with anger lacing his speech.

"Do what to the Head Girl?" Lily asked as she opened the door. James jumped, and looked at her.

"L-Lily," he stammered, "Uh, why don't you ask him?" and he pointed at Sirius.

"Me?! What did I do?" Sirius asked in bewilderment.

"Sirius, you know damn well what you did," James growled in frustration.

"But seriously," Sirius chuckled weakly at his joke, "It wasn't my idea. Serindra and Michelle discussed it with me but I didn't give my opinion."

Actually he was lying but he didn't want them to know that. Sirius was always lying these days. Even though he still was the best friend that anyone could have.

88888888888888888888888888888888

Lily:

I was sitting in the Library when James turned up. He was in a bloody furious mood. He kept banging books on top of each-other and almost throwing them back on the shelves.

Finally he sat down, and started reading through the books he gathered. I was surprised that steam wasn't coming out of his ears.

"James, you know…" I faltered, trying to come up with something to calm him down.

He looked up and some of the anger that was evident in his eyes calmed down. He even stopped glaring at everything in sight.

I was amazed by this occurrence. Could it have been true about what Sirius said always happened when I was around?

88888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: yes a cliffhanger. I have writers' block right now, so don't expect chapter three for a while. Please review!

Serindraxx


End file.
